FAQ
= FAQ = Warning: This FAQ contains minor/major spoilers and some information that the developer originally intended to be discovered by players themselves. Read on at your own risk! GENERAL How do I get my own space station/faction? You need to start the Deox system storyline, and will eventually need over one million credits. Graham Wechsler at New Kanshun will then notice you. Note: you will need a lot of metal and equipment to complete your space station. To unlock the Wechsler capital ship, you must finish the rebel/AER storyline. Best place for space station? Really depends on your play style. But, based on information from reddit, best places seem to be Karmel/Teldig for AER and Bounty for Rebels. AER or rebels? AER * You get a super capital ship (which may/may not be inferior to the Wechsler capital ship). * Hypergate access to Union and eastern space. Rebels * Miniature army from Miru attack drones, but you end up with a subpar battleship (currently confirming if the attack drones can be detached.) It is the only way to obtain the attack drones. * You lose Sol but gain Ravengul (Earth and Luna becomes a wasteland.) * Ships are harder to kill (if you are interested in taking over systems). * You end up with a free Fake ID in the middle of the storyline. * Hypergate access. Storylines and their triggers? AER/Rebel: Go to Halsworth/Ravengul and land. Own station + Exotic Matter Storyline: Go to Deox. Your faction's capital ship: After competing AER/Rebel storyline, visit New Kanshun and you get a mission to kill 5 Union battleships, after you return, Battlefortress is available at your homestation. Feyros/terraformer storyline: Conquer a Union system (Ursil specifically) and visit + repeat until you get a quest trigger (not sure how many systems are required). (Note: You get only one terraformer + Feyros capital ship; don't conquer/put a space station in Boren/Feyros) Terraformed planet storyline: Just terraform a planet. (Any planet besides Sol if it was destroyed in Rebel storyline.) Firca storyline: Visit Ravengul (not sure if a specific stage in AER/Rebel storyline is required) (Note: Best item to sell at Firca seems to be Luxury items bought at crazy low/very low. Only sell Exotic Matter to Miru.) (Also, you can visit 2 times at Firca before storyline finishes. Must land at the main Firca base for storyline to progress. You have a choice of keeping the extremely high prices by denying Firca access to hyperlanes or gaining access to buying their ships + unlocking bulk/rush trade missions at mission HQ.) Three Aliens (3FH) storyline: Go to Palo to start it. If you have killed too many of aliens before, conquer the capital planets of the factions that automatically shoot at you (as in they target you) . Pirate storyline: Must complete AER/Rebel storyline and visit Bounty and kill bunch of pirates. Selfreplicating machines: Visit Outpost after encountering them? May be after the Firca questline. You are sent to HD3201 to investigate. Note: For quests asking to scan the Union battleship/go to Death, only go to close proximity. Do not waste time destroying it. After, destroy Death as many times as possible. Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/spacerpg3/comments/7yvd7i/help_for_personal_faction_ships_and_other_stuff/ What spaceship build should I go with? I don't know your play style so I don't know. I do like the build from the following page though. https://www.reddit.com/r/spacerpg3/comments/7hu0l6/ultimate_beamboat_outfit_spoilers/ Other possible builds are W Battlefortress + Ul'adri's biggest ship with howlers and superhowlers + additional range utility and three shield repairing bots from Miru. More Builds: W Battlefortress (4 Hell Lances, 4 Great Lance, 2 Liahyron Lances, 3 High Lance) if with mercenaries, Feyros Battlecruiser (2 Heavy Slayers, 2 AMAC, 2 Great Lances for distant sniping), 3FH Scourge (4 Viper + 2 Hell Lance, 3 Q-State Dampers + 1 Great Lance, 2 Grand Purifiers + 2 High Lances + 2 Artillery Cannon/AMAC depending on long-range/close quarters fight). If you need high damage output instead of sniping (so close combat), you can use Q-State Dampers + AMACs with bunch of Vipers (for those little ships). I also completed the Feyros storyline (which is harder in my opnion) with a W Battleship by hiring W Battleship mercenaries (none survived) and an EMP Launcher. The EMP Launcher prevents one ship from functioning well. They still fire shots if they were already doing so, but not all of them will be on target. How many systems are there? Over 100 but under 110. Keep exploring. Where do I obtain ___? There really should be a separate page for this, but I've been only playing for three days so all information is from reddit. Hangars - Uses 50 mass to give you 2 3FH corvettes as strike craft. Bought from Molu (smaller planet) in Kirsel, Pirate Hideout, and your own planet once you finish terraforming. (4 max) Miru Drone PD/Shield/Hull - Bought from the Miru. Hell Lances - A small lance weapon dropped from Miru attack drones. Slow attack speed, 500 range and high hull damage. The Scourge - One of the ships that is unlocked by beating the pirate storyline. 6 large, 4 medium, and 6 small slots, as well as high speed, medium to high shield and low hull. The Seraph, with maxed out maintenance upgrades, has 500 space, 2500 mass, around 3000 shield and hull, 1.330 max velocity, 1.080 rotational speed and it comes with pre-installed weaponry that cannot be changed, the strongest of which is a dual-torpedo system that requires no ammo, homes and teleports, has a relatively fast attack speed, and has around 150-200 shield and hull damage. The Seraph is pretty much the best ship in the game, and it is definitely worth getting it. Grand Purifiers, Mini-Missiles - dropped from Ul'adri Battleships and Dominators at low probability Pulse Laser, Strike Cannon, Heavy Strike Cannon, Great Lance - dropped from Union ships High Lance, Liahryan Lance - dropped from Liahhryan Battlecruisers Spectral missiles, Taln MeyTurok, Taln Turok - dropped by Tahn Heralds but the torpedoes themselves can be bought by aligning with Tahn EMP Launchers - bought from Firca. Unknown if Firca ships drop it but they are equipped with it. So, unless you kill them within seconds of attacking them, you are at their mercy. Heavy Slayer, Slayer, Howler, Dart Thrower - Dropped from Feyros Ships AMAC - Obtained from New Kanshun during Feyros storyline and at terraformed planet. Death: Drops Inescapable Destiny, ID Torpedo, Howler, DT9000, Annihilator Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/spacerpg3/comments/91f9p2/is_the_ascended_seraph_worth_it/ Where can I trade exotic matter? The nomadic Miru are the best bet for trading exotic matter. They can be found in the empty star systems towards the top of the map. If you fly in a loop around Deox->Jubil (Note: Deox<->Sonta<->HD8385<->HD8767<->Jubil<->Bard<->Groz<->Hesera; They usually spawn when nothing else is in those systems) you are bound to run into them some time. Take some analytic sensors as it helps you spot them within the system. You need to land on the Miru ship, which involves slowing to a stop while over their capital ship. The Miru also sometimes trade rare weapons and technology. Attacking Miru drones are the only way to get Hell Lances. Will killing the Miru hurt your standing with them or make them appear less frequently? No and no. I conquered some star systems and now everybody hates me? Yeah, that is the trouble with conquering. If you conquer some out-of-the-way systems then no empire might care, but if you start conquering some of the key worlds for a faction then they will get really annoyed and not let you land. From there... you just have to conquer your way back in! Also, don't conquer everything before you finish all quests. What is up with the Death system? Its there as a bit of fun / shock value when exploring, and does play a minor role in some of the alien storylines. It doesn't have a deeper purpose at the moment but could potentially do in the future. Is there more to the self-replicating machines storyline? That mini-arc is just to get you set up with the new type of mission, from then on self-replicating machine attack missions can be available in the Mission-HQ. There is no further story to it after that. (Go to Outpost to get quest on destroying these machines in Vixia. On completion, you get 100k and unlock the above missions.) The friendly fire option doesn't seem to work? It does work, but possibly not the way you expect. This feature was never intended to prevent any ship shooting each other, but does stop you from accidentally hitting friendly ships during a fight. For example, if you start a fight with the Union and a friendly AER ship gets in the way, with the friendly fire option on your weapons will not hit the AER ship. If you are not fighting, it will hit whoever you shoot including otherwise friendly ships. This was done to allow you to pirate otherwise friendly ships, if you wanted. The exception to these rules is escorts - you are always unable to shoot your own escorts, or have your escorts shoot you, regardless of whether the friendly fire rule is on or off. A lady started to offer me a mission but said my ship wasn't good enough and I haven't seen her again, was this intentional? Yes, you can't please everyone ;) I 'accidentally' conquered my allies' planets and now they are attacking me. How do I resolve this? Buy a Fake ID for 500k at Intueria in the Kirsel system. (info from dilipi in reddit). Note: it resets your reputation. It is unknown if it resets alien relations as well. AFTER THE MAIN STORY How do I become friends with the aliens? First you need to talk to the scientist in the Palo system. He gives you the hint that you will need to fight the enemies of one of the alien races in order for it to start to like you. You should observe the three races and pick the one you like best, and then attack both of the other two alien races. You will need to kill between 5-15 ships each (from bothalien races) before your chosen aliens will turn blue for you on your mini-map, signalling they like you. The game currently does not count kills from your escorts toward this figure, they have to be at the players hand directly. This may change in future versions. How do I defeat X alien race? The aliens are hard, super hard. That is intentional, but depending on how many complaints arise then the balance can be tweaked. Editor suggestion: do all other questlines first. Can you add heaps more story, weapons, ships, etc? Esaptonor would love to but does have a full-time job and a life, and is making this game as a hobby in his spare time. Esaptonor definitely wants to, and will, add more content over time to the game, but can't pump out massive new story-lines every few weeks. Story takes a surprisingly long time to add in! There is also the question of what meaningful content can be added once somebody has already conquered the whole galaxy... post your ideas on reddit! END GAME How do I open the Utat-sil vault? Where are the keys? You need 4 keys to open it. Each of the three main alien races has a key. You should gain one by completing the alien mini story-arc for the race of your choice (you also unlock their best ships. Following that, you will have to conquer the homeworlds of the other two alien races to get their keys. The final 4th key is in the Chiolo system. You need to solve the puzzle there in order to get that key. How do I solve the Chiolo puzzle? You have to light the circles up by shooting at them, and you want to light them up in order, in a clockwise fashion from the top all the way around. Major Spoiler Alert: **Editor note: I do not know how to do spoiler tags in fandom. As such, please delete this comment if you can create it. Solution for Chiolo puzzle: N, E, W, SW, NE, S, NW, SE. Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/spacerpg3/wiki/faq **Editor note: Proper credit goes to reddit spacerpg3 community, from which I got all this information.